Todo una vida
by Mellark Newman
Summary: Te encontré y en mi afán de obtenerte te dañe.


_Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo "Sherlock's girls"._

 _Advertencias: Ningún personaje me pertenece salvo la trama toda torcida que te presento. Hay muerte y muchos malos pensamientos (Espero no se note mucho mi odio hacia el personaje) incluso hay mención de violación nada explicito._

 _Gracias por leer._

* * *

Los Holmes y los Trevor han sido amigos desde hace tres generaciones, haciendo tratos comerciales, juntos lograron ser las empresas más fuertes dentro de Gran Bretaña.

Hasta que llegaron los Vernet.

La hija única de esta familia era una belleza con una inteligencia superior a la media. Ojos grandes de color verde, cabellera rubia larga y lisa y cuerpo moldeado por los mismos dioses atrajo la atención de mi padre que de inmediato cortejo a la bella dama. El problema de Trevor sénior fue invitar a Holmes a la fiesta de su cumpleaños 25.

Vernet y Holmes no se separaron durante toda la fiesta, a la hora de despedirse del anfitrión quedaron para comer juntos a la semana siguiente, invitando por aparte a Trevor. Padre no lo tomo como un intento de su mejor amigo por robarle a la novia por lo que gustoso acepto pero jamás llego a la cita.

Seis meses después, Vernet llego a casa de Trevor con la clara intención de romper todo contacto, padre cegado por la ira tomo por la fuerza a la dama, violándola y encerrándola en el sótano de la gran mansión de los Trevor. Holmes al no saber nada de lo ocurrido, tomo la desaparición de Vernet como una casualidad del destino: "simplemente no es para mí" comentaba con gran pesar a mi padre, quien, según la servidumbre, solo sonreía con malicia negándole mil veces una explicación de su ausencia.

Siete días después Holmes arribaba a la mansión Trevor, abriéndose paso a patadas, y con escopeta en mano amenazaba a los sirvientes buscando información sobre la ninfa que permanecía cautiva. Sin más, la gente le dio la clave para encontrarla. Ese día Holmes no asesino a nadie, llevándose la preciosa pertenencia de mi padre envuelta en un largo abrigo.

Al día siguiente, la familia Trevor buscaba nueva servidumbre.

Nadie imagino que el correcto hijo Holmes tomaría por esposa a una mujer corrompida y esperando. La amistad entre ambas familias se perdió, sin embargo, las relaciones comerciales continuaron su curso. Todos perderían por una mujer de haber dejado que les afectara la traición amorosa de los hijos.

El primogénito de los Holmes-Vernet fue un chico de piel blanca salpicada de pecas, problemas de peso y cabellos rojos como el tatarabuelo de los Trevor. Si alguien lo menciono, se ha perdido entre los pliegues de la historia y con la inteligencia propia del niño callaba a cualquiera. Siete años después nacía la estrella con la cual me eh estado guiando.

Lo conocí en la escuela, era delgado y blanco como las camisas de seda de mi padre, sus rizos negros rebotaban cada que movía la cabeza y sus finas manos tenían sed de investigar y su cerebro de retener todo aquello que le era proporcionado. Me gane su atención con una sola palabra en el momento correcto y nos volvimos inseparables.

Cuando mi padre se enteró, su gesto fue el de un hombre que se ha salido de la realidad y se ha perdido en su propio mundo. Cuando Holmes me dijo la reacción de sus padres no dudamos en salir de nuestras casas, tomando solo lo indispensable salimos del país con el pretexto de ir a estudiar, incluso nos inscribimos a los cursos regulares. Alejados, pudimos vivir medianamente en paz hasta que mi padre dejo de mandarme dinero y con el que le daban a Holmes no alcanzaba para abastecernos.

En mi depresión por el abandono económico y el aburrimiento de Holmes por la escuela entre al servicio de un hombre, Turner, que vendía todo tipo de drogas y pagaba bien por cada venta. Durante dos semanas no consumí nada de lo que ofrecía y la calidad de vida en la escuela aumento al grado de llamar la atención de Holmes, que con un simple "mi padre recapacito" se callaron las preguntas.

"Para vender hay que probar" y bajo esa frase comencé la carrera, siendo la cocaína ganadora indiscutible, haciéndome de un par de gramos para mi consumo, siendo primero cada semana, cada tercer día, cada día. Un día, semanas después de que Holmes no me hablara con la misma frecuencia por mis ausencias, recordé que tenía una llave de la recamara del pelinegro. Completamente ido por la droga entre a trompicones a la habitación encontrándolo envuelto solamente con una sábana, sus ojos pasaron de la sorpresa inicial a la deducción y finalmente a la alarma. Realmente no recuerdo bien que paso, solo que al día siguiente amanecí en mi habitación enredado en una sábana blanca manchada de sangre.

Holmes estaba bien, solo que "no estoy acostumbrado" y que había sido brusco. Si de dolor se trataba yo podía darle el calmante, tras la primera aguja y un par de besos de nuevo se había repetido el acto dejándome por completo encandilado por tan perfecto cuerpo color marfil, piel de suavidad incomparable y gemidos de dolor que solo me excitaban más.

Más de aquel cuerpo, más de aquel sentimiento de propiedad tan caliente que dejaba marcas rojas al tacto sobre la piel. Más de Sherlock Holmes.

Fue interrumpido mi tiempo en la escuela por problemas con mi padre, que exigía determinantemente mi presencia en la mansión. Holmes se despidió con un simple beso en mi mejilla, yo deseaba sexo, idea que fue desechada con un rotundo no y un portazo aclamando su salida de mi habitación.

Dos meses después y Holmes hablaba alegremente con un chico rubio una cabeza más bajo que él, ambos brillaban bajo la sombra del sauce favorito del pelinegro que gesticulaba con exageración y el bajito no se perdía ningún movimiento, asombrado. Ante mí, solo eran un par de tontos que buscan llamar la atención hasta que ambos se tocaron, el rubio respondió el gesto posando su mano en el hombro del más alto, sonriendo y encandilando a cualquiera que fuese testigo. Sin perder más tiempo corrí hacia ellos, tomando fuertemente del brazo de Holmes, arrastrándolo fuera de esa pseudo felicidad, y encerrándonos en su habitación le arranque la ropa, marcando de nueva cuenta su piel, recordándole que era mío y de nadie más.

Una, dos estocadas profundas, profanando el perfecto cuerpo de Holmes que lloraba y gritaba que me detuviera, intentando inútilmente alcanzarme con sus manos. Sentí mi orgasmo golpearme interna y físicamente que sin cuidado salí del cuerpo de mi amante sollozante y caí en el suelo. Sorprendido y con mi nariz sangrando vi como el rubio tomaba entre sus brazos a Holmes envuelto en su abrigo largo, apartándolo de mí.

* * *

Han pasado diez años y bajo el sol de Afganistán me lo he vuelto a encontrar.

Ahora sé que es John Watson, médico y recientemente ascendido a capitán. Mi próxima víctima. Solo tengo una bala en el cargador, suficiente para un solo hombre que desesperadamente intenta sacar a los heridos de la línea de fuego.

Cargo. Apunto. Fuego.

Su cuerpo se dobla en dos como haciéndose a la idea de que su hombro izquierdo fue perforado, seguramente analiza todos los escenarios. Yo solo me derrito ante la fantasía de verlo rendirse y morir mientras su distintivo de medico se pierde entre la sangre que drena lentamente de su hombro, cayendo por fin hacia delante, boca abajo. Muerto.

Mis compañeros se divierten rematando cadáveres, disparo un par de veces con la intención de evidenciar mi aburrimiento con grandes resultados hasta que lo encuentro, pacíficamente dormido sobre arena manchada de su propia sangre, no necesito desperdiciar una bala y solo piso su hombro perforado hasta quebrar por completo el hueso. Moran me mira sorprendentemente divertido, muevo un poco el cadáver hasta dar con las placas de identificación.

Sin nombre, el corazón de Holmes se perderá para siempre.

Vuelvo a casa dos días después de nuestro pequeño tour para encontrarme con la mansión Trevor en completo silencio. Pienso en que mi padre ya debe estar muerto cuando en la sala de estar de mi habitación me encuentro a Holmes en uniforme de la milicia, con el cabello corto y los pómulos sonrosados por el sol, en su izquierda lleva un arma y en su dedo corazón lleva un anillo delgado de oro que brilla cuando sus dedos se aferran al arma que me apunta directo al hombro.

Sé a qué viene, se también que encontró el cadáver por las manchas secas de sangre y arena que adornan su pecho dándole un aspecto desolador. Sus ojos me preguntan "¿Dónde están?" y con cuidado me muevo por el salón, bailando con el arma y el anillo que reconocí del soldado caído.

Sonrió, nunca pensé que mi vida acabaría en manos de Holmes pero él solo me mira, deduciendo, calculando y cuando estoy por tomar mi propia arma siento que algo me quema en el muslo izquierdo, derribándome sobre la alfombra persa que mi padre me regalo, manchándola con mi propia desesperación por salir con vida. Holmes detiene mis movimientos presionando mi espalda con su pie y el cañón amenazador sobre mi quijada. Solo miro hacia el mueble donde dentro de un cajón oculto escondo las placas de Watson como si de un bandido se tratara.

No hay opción a replica, escucho los cargos en silencio con la cabeza en alto, después de todo no tengo ganas de defender nada. Watson se recuperó y la secuela emocional que le quedo es la sobreprotección de Holmes hacia su persona. Oh fortuna.

Cadena perpetua dicen los documentos oficiales, Mycroft Holmes dice muerte.

* * *

En la chimenea reposa el último eslabón de la familia Trevor. Los Holmes adultos que conocieron al niño antes del monstruo celebran la paz que su deceso trajo a sus hijos que son amados por un Detective Inspector y un Capitán Medico.


End file.
